Dies Irae
by condesce
Summary: Some said it was the end of the world. Others said it was only the beginning.


_Warnings: Religion, angst, character death. Human names used. Not AU._

_Pairings: GermanyxItaly, SpainxRomano (kind of).  
_

**_Nothing is meant to cause offence._**

* * *

Some said it was the end of the world. Others said it was only the beginning.

The once blue skies above the city were now scarlet, as if one could take a knife and stab it mercilessly and watch the blood pour from the unseen wound. Decay and death was everywhere; on the streets, in homes, in stores. There was nothing that anyone could do to stop it. One could only watch until it were their own turn to be Judged.

There was fear behind every corner. The earth would open and swallow whatever it could whole. Buildings would crumble from the wrath of the unknown forces at work, and they would surrender to its might.

Of course, what with people slowly loosing their minds as their city, their country… their world was at the brink of destruction, one couldn't blame them for being scared, right?

The pain and suffering that came with the death of a city was almost too much for a Nation to bear. The pain would stab at their body like a thousand tiny white-hot needles, like the sting of a bee, like an ache that just would not leave. Like their people, they too lost their minds and eventually vanquished along with their country.

What was left now was just a barren wasteland.

One couldn't blame Feliciano Vargas to be scared out of his mind. The Italian nation was famous for fleeing whenever there was danger or a threat. He was known for waving that white flag around frantically, begging for mercy. He was known for being a coward.

His brother, Lovino Vargas was no better. However, sharper tongued than his soft-spoken brother, he wouldn't hesitate to insult, but when a sign of threat reared its ugly head, he was usually one of the first to flee (the other being his brother).

There was nothing the two could do now. There was nowhere to run, or hide. There was no one to beg to for mercy. There was no one to wave a white flag at and declare defeat. The unseen force scared the brothers more than anything they had ever experienced before.

It had all happened so fast… so quickly that no one really managed to comprehend what was going on until it was too late. The smaller nations were the first to go. Ivan had done his best to protect Raivis, Toris and Eduard, but his protection hadn't been enough. Despite the history between them, he didn't want to see them go. Not like this. Peter had gone long ago, even though Arthur did his best to try and preserve him. He even tried reclaiming his land, even if it meant him living just a little longer. Then it was Arthur's turn. He'd gone so suddenly that Alfred was beyond confused.

The Italian brothers knew that they would be next and they did the only thing they could think of.

They prayed.

Sitting alone in the derelict Catholic Church, kneeling before a large golden cross, the youngest brother held a crucifix necklace in his hands and his lips murmured a prayer. His honey brown eyes were closed and there was a small frown etched on his face. Praying was the only thing he had left, ever since Ludwig…

He didn't want to think of Ludwig…

Feliciano prayed for mercy. He prayed for forgiveness. He prayed for salvation. He prayed for anything that would get himself and his brother out of this together.

The heavy oak doors opened and the room was filled with the red glare from the wounded sky. Lovino sighed tiredly, the effects of his broken country taking its toll on his body, just like his brothers. He trudged through the nave and towards his brother whilst clutching his own crucifix necklace. He knelt beside him and murmured a short prayer then glanced at his beaten brother.

"Fratello?"

"Si, Veneziano?"

Feliciano hesitated then turned his gaze to his older brother. His lip quivered and his eyes filled with fat tears, "I'm scared."

Lovino opened his mouth to snap, but he realised that this could be the end for both of them. As much as his brother irritated him, Lovino didn't want his last moments with him to be ones that were sour. Instead of retorting harshly, he sighed lightly and replied, "I know… we all are." He looked away.

"Fratello?"

Lovino looked back at him, "What?"

"Is God punishing us?"

Lovino didn't know what to say. He didn't know. He didn't know how to even answer that question. Was God punishing them? He knew they'd sinned but never once have they'd been unfaithful. They always prayed, attended Church every Sunday, celebrated religious festivals such as Easter and Christmas as they were supposed to… the elder brother was just as confused as the other. And for that reason he remained silent. Feliciano nodded and looked back at the large cross in front of them and began to talk, but not to his brother, "Lord, why have you forsaken us? I promise I'll be good from now on and I'll make pasta and I'll be nice to others-"

"Like you wasn't already…" Lovino huffed.

"-and I'll help those in need and I'll give to charity a-and…"

"Feliciano, stop."

Lovino's voice was a little shaky but it was authoritive. Feliciano watched him and his grip tightened on his crucifix.

"God is not punishing you, Feli," wow, how long had it been since he called him that? The younger smiled a bit and Lovino continued, "The way I see it, God is saying the job is done. Up there in Heaven, he's saying 'Good job, now it's time to rest. It's someone else's turn'. He's not doing this because we've been bad nations, he's doing it because our time is up and it's time for someone else to take over."

Feliciano looked confused, "Does fratello mean there will be a new Italia?"

"Si."

Feliciano furrowed his brow and bowed his head, "If God isn't punishing us, then… then why is he causing all this pain? It hurts, fratello. It hurts here," he put a hand over his heart. Lovino knew it hurt. He felt it himself. They were one nation just split in half. North and South. Two brothers.

"You should not question God," Lovino frowned. He looked up at the cross and continued, "It's not you're place to do so."

"Y-you're right…" Feliciano stammered and quickly mumbled another prayer.

"A-and stop being so whiney!" Lovino snapped. Feliciano said nothing in response and kept his gaze firmly to the floor. Of course, if he were anywhere else, the Southern Italian would be cursing and raging at his younger sibling, but he would never do so in a place of worship.

The sounds of their dying city rang in their ears as their world decayed. Lovino noticed now his brother was trembling more so than earlier as he moved the back of his hand across his nose to wipe away the blood. The time was drawing nearer.

Both of them knew it.

Feliciano suddenly stood up and made his way to the doors of the church. Lovino watched with wide eyes and when he realised where his brother was going, he stood up too and called out to him, "Feliciano! Come back here!"

The younger turned around and watched his brother with a tearful expression, "F-fratello… I don't want to die here… I wanna be with my people…"

"Feli…" Lovino sighed. He shook his head slightly and held his hand out, which shocked both himself and his brother, "Come here."

Feliciano wiped his eyes furiously and stumbled back to his brother. He took the elders outstretched hand and smiled a bit when he felt the fingers close around his own hand.

"Stay here with me."

"Si…" Feliciano smiled. Lovino's lips twitched into a tiny smile in return as he guided his brother back to the cross. Feliciano trembled more so than before as he felt the weight of the dead city upon his shoulders. He knew they were the only ones left now. He wanted this to all be a dream, some kind of twisted existence and when he woke up he would lying in bed beside Ludwig.

Tears stung his eyes and the mention of his lover. Tears of both sadness and happiness. If Lovi was right, then he would see Ludwig again, right. He would see Ludwig again and Lovi would see Antonio again. It was only a matter of time before the two of them found out if this were to be true of not.

It happened all to suddenly but Feliciano felt his eyelids beginning to feel heavy. He slouched slightly and Lovino's voice rang panicked in his ears.

"Feliciano! Feli! Come on, stay with me a little while longer, please!"

It was hard to focus on the voice but he had to try. He could leave his brother here all alone, could be?

"Lovi… I think it's time…"

"No! No Feli! If we're going, we're going together!" Lovino shouted desperately. For some reason he was feeling fine. He didn't feel the life slip from his grasp, as he could with his brother. Feliciano closed his eyes for a second and Lovino shook his shoulder harshly.

"Wake up!"

"But Lovi… I'm tired…"

As much as Lovino wanted to lash out and cry and scream, he couldn't. His brother was slowly ebbing away and he needed to be there for him, even if when his own time came he would be alone to go through with it. Slowly and insecurely, he wrapped his arms around the younger and picked him up. Shakily he walked a few paces to the left and sat against the wall, setting his brother beside him. He kept his arms around him as Feliciano rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Mmm… you've never held me like this before, fratello…" Feliciano mused with a tiny smile. He was getting weaker and weaker and there was nothing Lovino could do about it.

"I-I know… a-and don't think I'll be doing it again when we're in Heaven! You'll have that potato-bastard to hug!"

Feliciano smiled for two reasons, "Lovi… you cursed…"

Lovino mumbled something under his breath and murmured a quick prayer then said, "I guess I did…"

"A-and Lovi doesn't think Ludwig is a bad person… I-if he thinks he'll be in Heaven…" Feliciano giggled. Lovino almost cursed again.

"Hmph!"

"A-and Lovi will see Antonio again…"

"Sh-shut up!" Lovino snapped, tears stinging his eyes. That tomato-bastard! He'd been in denial ever since Madrid died. He'd childishly hoped that it was all a trick and that stupid idiot would just pop up from nowhere and smile that stupid idiotic smile that Lovino denied that he loved so much.

The older was distracted from his thoughts when he felt Feliciano's weight against him increase. Lovino looked to his brother just in time to see his eyes flutter shut and his breathing become shallower. He didn't want to believe it but he knew that their time was almost up. He adjusted his brother slightly and kept his grip around him firm. He was starting to feel his own strength draining his body but that didn't stop him from being there for his younger brother. He was here for him now, and he knew he should have been there for him years ago.

Feliciano opened his eyes a little and glanced up at his brother, "Fratello?"

"Si…?"

"Thank you… for being here with me…" Feliciano murmured weakly. Lovino gave his shoulders a small squeeze as he replied, "Just shh…"

Feliciano managed a weak laugh once more and he closed his eyes again, "Its getting colder…"

"Just relax…"

"Everything is gone…"

"Feliciano, hush…"

"It doesn't hurt anymore…"

Lovino looked down at his brother, confused. Before he could question it, Feliciano raised his head a bit and whispered with a smile, "Ti amo…"

The Southern brother felt the tears threaten to fall as he watched the light fade from his brothers eyes. Feliciano fell limp in Lovino's hold and his eyes started blankly at nothing.

Lovino Vargas said a prayer for his brother and closed his eyes. He lay down holding his brother close to him and buried his face in his soft hair, he murmured in reply, "Ti amo, fratello… I'll be with you soon… ti amo…."

* * *

_Notes: The title comes from a thirteenth century Latin hymn of the same name, which can be translated into Day of Wrath._

_Translations, incase some readers are unfamiliar with simple Italian:  
_

_Fratello: Brother_

_Si: Yes_

_Ti amo: I love you.  
_


End file.
